The present invention relates to the general art of card, picture or sign exhibiting, and to the particular field of illuminated signs.
Many people conduct yard sales and want to notify people passing by of the event, the times and dates, as well as provide information regarding items that may be on sale. Additionally, many small businesses like to advertise and notify people passing by their store of sales, and the like. Still further, many rental buildings wish to advertise rental properties.
However, the inventor is not aware of any sign suitable for providing such information for a small entity, such as an individual or a small business. Heretofore, such small entities have had to resort to hand-written signs and small posters to provide such information.
Therefore, there is a need for a sign that can be used by a small entity to provide information to potential customers regarding merchandise or services that may be provided by the small entity.
Still further, some of these signs may be in poorly lighted areas and thus may be difficult to see. This degraded visibility may vitiate any advantages associated with the sign.
Therefore, there is a need for a sign that can be used by a small entity to provide information and will be visible even in low light situations.
Still further, many small entities change their featured items or services on a periodic basis. For example, a restaurant may change its specials on a daily basis, or a store may offer different items on different days of the week. Each time an advertisement is changed, the signs must be changed. This is difficult and onerous if special signs must be printed up each time the advertisement is changed. In some cases, parts of a pre-printed sign are simply deleted and other parts added to the sign. This may degrade the appearance of the sign.
Therefore, there is a need for a sign that can be used by a small entity to provide information and which can be easily and quickly changed without degrading the presentation of the sign.
Some signs are simply taped to a window. After awhile, the tape may dry out or may leave marks on the support after the sign has been removed.
Therefore, there is a need for a sign that can be used by a small entity to provide information and which will not require tape or other such products to support the sign in place.